X-Men (and Friends)
by Relila
Summary: The X-Men deal with living post Apocalypse. They're join by the Willises a family of mutants, another of Apocalypse horsemen and many more new faces, which raises the question- Why can't we just a normal day for ONCE?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN**

 **Insert are Lea, James, Miranda, Cole, Lynn, and Nikko. They are a family of mutants. Lea and James are the parents. Lea home schools Cole and Nikko. Miranda is a senior in a normal high school. Lynn goes to Xavier's. See power below. Lea and Miranda went with the X-men and help fight Apocalypse. The fight went down the same, just imagine two more adults running around helping everyone else.**

 **Lea (39) - Hydrokinesis hypnosis.**

 **James (38) - Technokinetic.**

 **Miranda (18) - Shape shift.**

 **Cole (17) - Technokinetic**

 **Lynn (16) - Hydrokinesis hydro healing can talk to sea life**

 **Nikko (14) - Think Jack Jack from Incredibles, only he losses/gets a new one and the one he had ever month**

"Um, excuse me? He's breathing." Kurt pointed to the broken form of Archangel. They group moved carefully towards. He staggered to his feet. "G-Get away, or or..." The blonde caught sight of himself in a car window. "My wings..." They were mangled and half melted. The boy screamed and dropped to his knees and screamed. "...no No NO" he began to sob. And after a few minutes he lie unconscious on the ground.

Lea and James shared a look. "Could Lynn heal him?"

"Maybe. Let's take him and see." The others nodded mutely, to shocked to say anything. Then Erik spoke, "How are we going to get to the Institute?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next 5 hours of Xavier, Mystique, and Moira tried to explain to news reporters and government agents. Hank, Erik, and James worked on the plane. Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Strom took turns helping repair the plane and keeping Peter off his feet.

Lea called her children. "Is everyone alright?... Oh that's wonderful... Yes we're fine. A bit buries and battered but alive. Who?...Oh my! That is fantastic news! Can Scott talk to him... Hello Alex... Yes, hold on a minute. Scott!"

The ruby glasses turned to the older woman. "Yes ma'am?"

"It's your brother. He's ALIVE!"

"WHAT!?" He spirited to her and she gave him the phone. "Scott?"

"Alex!"

"Scott?! What were you thinking?!"

"You're ALIVE! How?" the boy was all but jumping up and down in delight. "You know Lynn? The girl who dumped like 3 gallons of water on your head after you murdered the Professor's tree?"

"What does she have to do with this?" Alex could practically hear Scott scrunching up his face in dislike. "She can heal with water. Apparently her sister and Jubilee found me in the rubble having a kind of fit, shooting energy every which way. So they got her and a hose, and let her do her one thing. But enough about me WHAT VERY YOU THINKING! Sneaking on to a government helicopter, fighting one of the most powerful mutants, doing who knows what else, you could have been killed!"

"You were the one attacked him when he showed up at the school!?" Ever one who was in hearing ranged (on both sides of the phone) rolled their eyes as the argument continued.

Oh the joy of being brothers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Warren woke to a soft whispered song

"...Oh moon shining in the night, oh moon in the night, are you listening? Oh moon silvery and bright..."

Warren sighed. It was a lovely voice. So soft and soothing. He liked it. It reminded him of flying in the cool night.

"Are you listening? Oh moon silvery and bright come again tomorrow night..."

"uhg-y" he couldn't manage more than that. But the voice stopped. The sound of footsteps replaced it. Then a soft voice in his ear. "Hmm, and will you mister moon? Will you come visit me in the infirmary tomorrow?" It was said in a genuinely curious sort of way but at the same time was obviously a joke.

"Mm-Ya- Wait, infirmary?" He sat. That's when he realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. There was no weight on his back. His wings, his new wings were gone. Springing up to demand to know how and why they were gone he found himself in a white room, with machines and beds.

It reminded Warren of the hospital his father had taken him to when his wings had started to grow. Oh his soft white feather wings.

"Yea I'm fine thanks for asking?" the voice had lost the playful tone and was replaced with sarcasm. He turned and found the girl who had been singing, rubbing her nose. She was avenge height, brown hair and blue eyes. Really blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"The girl whose noes you hit with your forehead," She sighed, "Sit down, I can't help you if your jumping around and demanding answers I can't give."

"How do you know I was going to ask you anything?"

"I didn't, I just assumed you would. Besides I would be...extremely concerned if you didn't ask any questions after umm what you went though. Not to mention waking up in a nurse's office with a 16 year old girl as the nurse." He glared at here. "Where am I?" "You'd kill me if I told you."

"Where am I? What do you want from me? And how did you monsters remove my wings?"

"Westchester New York, for you to sit down so I can try to regrow your wings, and you were an idiot, who decide to stay in a plane that was crashing to the ground resulting in you wings melting and tearing. Your wings were trapped and ripped form your back when my mom and dad pulled you from the wreckage."

"Lynn, I thought we said we were going to wait and break it to him gently!" Xavier, with a head full of hair, walked towards Warren. "You, it, I thought you needed a wheelchair? And had lost all your hair?"

"Yes to all three" the girl, Lynn was grinning. "Does Professor know that you're strutting around looking like pre-apocalypse him?"

"I do now, Miranda please do not take my shape with the intent of causing mayhem, alright?" Miranda's from looked as though she was filling up with and. When she'd been completely filled the sand faded, and she was a girl with hair a lighter shade of brown than Lynn's, a bit taller too. The big difference between the girls was the eyes. One pair blue the other brown.

"Yes sir. Xavier I was wondering do you think it's possible to lift yourself with your telekinesis. I mean, Jean set herself on fire with hers."

"I'm afraid not, I know I can't walk, and that impairs my ability to force my gift to help me walk."

"But if we erased your memories... Actually that be bad, never mind." Shaking his hard fondly the wheelchair bound mutant turned to Warren.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. As you know I am Charles Xavier, what is your name?"

Warren Worthington he almost said. Before he could he caught himself, "I don't have one." Xavier quirked an eyebrow. "Don't have one? Or do you not use the one you were given?"

"The one I had was taken from me." Lynn, Miranda, and Xavier shared a glance, the girls left the room together. "I don't mean your mutant name, I mean your name before the cage fights. A preferred abbreviation, or nickname perhaps?"

"Ever name I have ever had has been taken from me." Warren. Angle. Archangel. "Why don't you pick a name?" Xavier ask gently, seeing the pain the young man tried to hide. "I can't think of any."

"Hmm, there's Andrew, Richard, William, Henry, Dale, Seth, Jack. I think Darcy is a good one, but you will almost certainly be bombarded with request for dances and dates if you pick that one."

Warren grinned, "I fear they'd find my rather proud in my refusals." The older man had a moment of shock but he quickly recovered. "Indeed? Well there's also Steve, Bruce, Preston, Josh, Nathan, Ethan, Ben."

"That's my middle name"

"Ben? Do you want to go by that?"

"No, no I... My father told me I had lost all right to any of my names when he sold me to the cage fight." Xavier's hands clenched. "He lied, you have every right to your names, and he was the one with no right. To do anything of the things he did."

A pause, "What is you name dear boy?" More silence, then a gulp. Finally "Warren Ben Worthington."

 **A.N. So I think Warren's middle name is Franklin, but both of the actors who played him were named Ben, so I changed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN**

"Call him. Call him. Call him." Scott, Jubilee, Cole, and Nikko all chanted. Peter looked at the phone receiver, tore between doing as his friends said to do and his fear of how Erik would reacted. Alex watched from beside his brother, looking partly annoyed partly amused.

Jean, Strom and Kurt walked with various expressions ranging from annoyance to curiosity. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to convince Peter to call Erik and tell him that he's his dad." Jubilee said.

"I-I don't think I should, he left for a reason."

Kurt frowned, "How can he be your father and not know it?"

Alex blinked, the full meaning what they were saying hitting him. "Erik has a kid?!"

"He's had three." Peter muttered. "Me, my twin sister, and Nina. He didn't know that my mom was pregnant when he left. I only learned about Nina on the plane ride home."

Everyone who had hear the story was quite, and it was enough to clue those who hadn't that something bad had happened.

"Any way, I think maybe he needs some more time to cope."

At that moment Miranda and Lynn walked in, sparing everyone from any more painful subjects. "Xavier vetoed the TK walking theory, said the knowing he couldn't walk had something to do with it."

"I suggested we try hypnosis or amnesia, but didn't seem too happy about it. Can't imagine why." •

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••LATER THAT NIGHT

"We are not ordering Pizza." (Raven)

"But Kurt has never had it! It a matter of national pride!" (Scott)

"Last time you said that the school blew up." (jean)

"I would like to try zis pizza." (Kurt)

"We have food here though!" (Jean)

"You fought a war and went for 36 hours straight, you need healthy food!" (beast)

"Pizza sounds great, let's go." (Alex)

"Sit down! We're not going to the shop, we're ordering it." (Scott)

"Scotty it doesn't work if we don't go" (Alex)

"You're on soft food. You can't eat it anyway!" (beast)

"Stop being a killjoy Bozo.". (Alex)

"Why don't we make homemade pizza?" (Jubilee)

"The dough would take too long." (Peter)

 _'QUITE'_ everyone froze as Xavier wheeled into the room. "What happened?"

"We had a dinner disagreement." Raven said as if it was the most obvious thing.

The bald telepath rubbed his temple. "We're just going to eat here tonight, we'll have pizza on Saturday." The tone of his voice, along with how exhausted he looked sent most of the teens to the kitchen quietly. Moments later, Miranda and Lynn entered carrying large bags from Chick-Fil-A. Raven nodded at them, and the hands her a bag.

"Here's your sandwich, and the professor's wrap. We also got Hank a sandwich and Alex and Warren shakes."

Raven took the bags. " I'll put them in the teachers lounge. You can take the shakes to the boys, though I wouldn't just walk in there with your take out if I were you."

"Are our brother in there?" Miranda asked, glancing towards the kitchen.

"No, they're in their room. You have permission eat up there tonight." Xavier grabbed his warp from the bag. The girls nodded, handing the teacher the shakes and the left to find their brothers.

Raven nodded to her brother and hurried to put the food in the lounge.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The W children sat in a semi circle in a common area near the boy's room, food spread in front of them. "I heard you got snarky with Warren." Nikko took a sip of his chicken soup.

"Well, yea. I mean, in the last 24-hour I bought two people who were almost dead back to life, fixed the Prof's tree, healed Peter's leg..." Cole cut her off.

"You didn't heal Peter's leg completely, only partly."

"I heal most of Peter's leg, along all of their bruises. I think I had the right to snap, just a little."

The others considered it. She had a point, straining their power always made any of them snippy. "Anyway," said Miranda, "Now that we're the only one's here, what about a trip to the future."

Nikko groaned, "I took you all yesterday."

"Nikko how often do you have the ability to take us time traveling!" Lynn said, Cole nodded in agreement.

"Yea, this is one of your coolest power yet." A knock at the door silence them. They tucked the food into the bags and hiding then behind their backs. "Come in"

Alex and Warren were at the door, the latter looking very uncomfortable. "We just wanted to say thanks for the shakes." Alex said cheerfully.

"It was good, thank you." The blonde boy muttered, his words slightly difficult to understand. The teens let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "No problem."

"It's nothing."

"Glad you liked it."

"You both might want to monitor how much sugar you're eating for a couple of weeks. I don't want either of you in my clinic because you've stuff yourself full of thing your barely-functioning organs can't handle."

They all turned to Lynn, "Dang, healing that many people did do something to you." Cole said, looking shocked.

Lynn and Cole had always been close as children and he'd never seen her so cynical. "Umm, sorry." The girl looked at her feet, looking embarrassed.

A moment of awkward silence, then "Well, night you guys." Alex stepped out and dragged Warren with him.

The W teens returned to their food, making small chat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day started off with Nikko dangling from the chandelier in the living room. "Help!" Peter, who had decided that sitting on the couch doing nothing qualified as helping, gave a low whistle. "How'd you get up there?"

"Um power change. I was coming down stairs when I sunk through the floor." Kurt bamfed into the room and faced up at Nikko, "Oh, you must be Nikko, the professor wanted me to get you down."

"Great." Nikko grinned as the blue boy teleported him down, then he walked to the kitchen calling over his shoulder "You'd better get some breakfast before you're stuck with energy bars." The other boys looked at each other and promptly used their gifts to appear in the kitchen.

 **A.N. the names in ( ) are who said them**


End file.
